House, Alone
by podge17
Summary: Sequel to Down Deep! While House has to fend for himself on a deserted island, the Team, Wilson, and Cuddy go looking for him. But in the process, find something much more sinister.Can they all make it out alive? COMPLETE, last in my trilogy coming soon!
1. Day 1: The Beginning

Title - House, Alone

Rating - T (maybe M for some chapters)

Summary - After a brief reunion with the friends he had thought he'd lost forever, House is once again dragged away and finds himself on a deserted island. Now he has to build shelter, fire, catch food, learn how to swim, and make up some crazy S.O.S. signals while he's there. House is in for one rough time! Not to mention the island is surrounded by a pod of dolphins; who refuse to let him leave. And the worst part of it all? He's out of Vicodin!

Hey! Yay! The sequel! I was laughing maniacally while reading all your reviews for the last chapter of Down Deep. Almost all of you called me evil, it was hilarious! Probably because I _am_ evil…..Mwahahahaha!

Onwards!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He felt himself being swiftly carried through the water, clinging on for dear life to the dolphin while his only hopes stood frantically on the edge of the dock, growing smaller and smaller until he could see them no more.

His eyes stung, his whole body was sore, and wave after wave was pounding into his face. It was terrible. And yet, there was something magical about it too. It's not everyday that you get kidnapped by dolphins who save your life. Okay, that wording sounded a little weird…

He could see some sort of green and yellow rock on the surface of the water. _Huh, that's weird. It's growing! No! No, no, no! It's an island! NO!_ He did not want to be stranded on an island! A huge wave crashed into his face. Okay, maybe it would be better if he was on an island. And indeed it was. A crap island too, I might add. It was small, maybe 1 or 2 kilometer circumference. Sure, it had trees and beaches, but it also had huge pointy dangerous looking rocks and caves! He assumed that the island had gone unused because of its size, and treacherous edges. He also thought it was safe to assume that it was unnamed, and rarely visited. He thought it was about 40 or 50 miles away from the dock. Not good.

They were growing closer to the island, and House feared that this was where he was going to be dropped off. The dolphins swam right to the edge, and stayed there. It was then that House remembered they couldn't put him up on the beach because it would be too shallow.

The dolphin that House was hanging off of started trying to slip him off, and he clung on; he did not want to go through the whole drowning experience again.

It persisted in a fruitless attempt to shake him off. Thrashing wildly, diving under the water. Not very pleasant, I might add. Finally, he let go.

Taking a stab at swimming, he tried to kick his left leg. It wasn't doing much. Then he added his arms to the mix. Still the same. As he fought to keep up, an idea struck his mind. _Buoyancy. _He was mentally slapping himself on the forehead for forgetting such a thing. He sucked in air, and stayed on the surface.

Now that he was staying up, - only dropping down when he needed to take another breath - House started doggy-paddling. This way was effective. He couldn't wait to tell Wilson about how he swam. He felt a pang in his chest. _Wilson. The look on his face as I was being dragged away. Screaming my name. _

No, he didn't need to think about the car trip. He didn't _want_ to. And even though he had tricked his mind to believe himself to be indifferent, he was still stabbed with guilt every time he thought about that experience. "I committed homicide." he whispered to himself fearfully, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. _Forget it Greg, you have bigger problems now, _he told himself.

! 

Wilson sank miserably to the ground, and the others watched him silently.

He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. They immediately snapped open. When he closed his eyes, he saw House. House floating dead in the ocean. House drowning. House wearing ripped clothes drawing an S.O.S. signal in the sand. And House's fearful countenance as he was dragged away. He kept them open, where all he could see was his friend's worried faces. He had a void in him, and knew that it would only be filled if House was found unscathed.

"Well, shall we?" asked Chase.

"Shall we what." asked Wilson in a monotone.

"Shall we go, then?"

"Shall we go _where_?"

"To rescue House!"

Wilson snapped up. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it? He supposed he had been too sad. "Yes!" he shouted.

"Well, let's go find a boat-rental." said Cameron.

"Huh?"

"Well, were not going to swim after him, are we?"

"No…" Wilson mumbled. But it would take _time_ to find a boat rental. _Time_ to even get in the water! _If we take too long, House could be dead._ He shook his head, effectively giving concussions to the negative thoughts floating around. Damn, maybe he shouldn't have given concussions, now his head hurt. "Dammit, let's hurry!" he burst out randomly.

"Um…Wilson…We're already in the car."

Huh? He looked at his surrounding, and they were indeed crammed into the car again. _Hmm. I guess in my musings I wasn't really paying attention._

He looked at his surrounding, and they were indeed crammed into the car again. 

"No shit, Wilson." laughed Foreman.

What the hell? Can Foreman read minds!

"No." said Foreman, busting up with the others in the car.

Oh god. I hope I haven't been thinking out loud!

"Sorry to disappoint, but you have." teased Cameron.

! 

House sat on the shoreline, letting sand fall from his fingers. All he was in were his boxers,. His shoes, socks, pants, and shirt had been placed in the sun on the ground and branches to dry. His stomach growled. What the hell would he eat? What was he supposed to do? Spear fish with his cane? He laughed at this, but stifled it quickly. It seemed unnatural to be the only voice on the beach. He spotted a piece of seaweed on the sand next to him. His stomach growled even more. He picked up the piece and fingered it, trying to decide whether to eat it or not. He knew it probably contained hundreds of germs, and he could make himself sick. He also knew that he was hungry, very hungry. Need was pushing his knowledge out of the way and it was scaring him. How would he survive without his knowledge? Would he slowly drive himself insane? He sincerely hoped not. And how the hell was he supposed to search for food or shelter with a gammy leg? Urgh. He wanted to throw something. He threw the seaweed/possible food into the ocean. There. Now he _couldn't_ eat it. The satisfaction he felt at having trumped his needs evaporated quickly when his stomach growled again. Someone could survive weeks without food. What he needed was water. You couldn't survive more than 6 days without some sort of drink. He looked up at the forest that loomed ahead. He braced himself, grabbed his cane and went gimping in.

! 

They hurried to find a phone book, stopping in every store until they found one they could borrow from the owner.

"Boat Rentals, Boat Rentals…" muttered Cameron as she flipped expertly through the pages. "Aha! Wait…no…I don't think we should go to this place."

"What is it?" they all asked curiously.

"Nothing." said Cameron a little too quickly.

Wilson snatched the book and snarled, "We're wasting time here!" then scanned the page. His mouth dropped open. "Well, it's the only one."

"No! Surely not?"

"It's closest."

Cameron, defeated, sighed. "Fine." she threw her hands up in the air and dropped them at her sides.

Wilson lay the book on the table, open. The rest leaned in to see. They drew back, repulsed at what they read.

Party-Boat! Rent it now! Along with out Party-Gals and Guy's on this PornStar Boat! They never leave!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, so here's the gist of it. House is off to search for water and the rest of the gang are going to have to ride like a, sex boat or something to search for House. Hope you like it and sorry for the wait!

I had a bit of trouble with the chapter.

Please R&R! I won't post until I get at least 5 reviews. I know, I'm demanding.

Thanks!

ILGH


	2. Day 1: 5:00pm to 11:00pm

Hi You!

Sorry for the lack of updates, writers block…ANYWHO, I noticed that I had lots of hits, and I just wanted to say, to anyone who hasn't read Down Deep, then you should read that before continuing with the story, otherwise it'll be very confusing. Stay with me folks, just keep breathing! I advise you not to hold your breath in-between updates… ;)

Onwards!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, and Foreman looked at each other.

They were all asking themselves one question in their heads: _Why the hell a stripper boat? _Except Chase. He was rather aroused by the idea.

"Well, it's the closest one that's open for miles. The rest are closed this week." Wilson said.

"Why?" the rest inquired.

"Oh…I tried to rent a boat last weekend and they were all closed. I asked them why, and they said…they said….Dammit! I can't remember what they said!"

"Hey! Calm down! This boat might not be so bad! Sounds pretty good to me!" Chase piped up. Foreman smacked him up round the head, and he got a round of applause and a standing ovation from the rest.

They got in their car and drove over to the rental. The dock where the 'party boat' was perched looked like it needed a repair. The wood was soggy and slick with slime, and it shook violently every time you took a step. A malodorous stench hung heavily in the air, some sort of mixture between feces, cigarette smoke, and rotting corpses of sea animals. The group instinctively pulled together, becoming so tight-nit they could feel the others breaths on their necks. The water was brown, and masses of black, brown, and dark green gook pooled around the shore. Women scantily clad with bright red puffy lips and caked on blue eyeshadow leered at them while they leaned leisurely on crates, cigarettes between two fingers and a small knapsack in the other hand. They were scared out of their wits, but their friend needed help; and they would do anything to get to him. Yes, even embark out of this shit-hole.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Argh!" he yelped for the god-knows-what time. "Damn mosquitoes!" he shouted to no one in particular.

The little buggers had been gnawing on him for the past half-hour, where he had been wandering aimlessly looking for some sort of fruit. Then he spotted it. Something so glorious that he would have never imagined it to be this wonderful should he ever see it before he was stuck on an island.

Bananas. A whole green/yellow bunch of bananas. He was in heaven.

He pulled. They didn't budge. He jumped up and used his whole body weight to pull. They were still stubbornly attached to the tree.

Losing patience, he ripped off one banana instead of the whole bunch. He eagerly stripped it of its peel and was about to cram it into his mouth when he drew back in horror.

A huge maggot had just crawled out from a hole in the banana. He screamed like a girl and dropped the banana on the ground. _I should have noticed it before_, he mentally chided himself.

Checking every single banana he could reach, he fell to the ground dejectedly. They all had holes where the bugs had infested.

He laid his head in his hands and felt a hot prick behind his eyes. Everything was so frustrating! Why did these things always happen to him? The tears continued to roll. He heaved a great sigh, and slapped himself in the face. "Hey! Stop blubbering! You haven't cried since you were nine! Get a hold of yourself! You're just going to give up now? Come on! Maybe I can catch some fish?" he coached. Now he felt better. He hastily wiped his face and left the site.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Dammit! We need to rent a boat NOW!" Wilson yelled.

"Sorry sir." the man smirked. "Even _we_ have close down now."

"But WHY!"

"Well, they don't want people swimming or hanging out in the water when there's red tide, do they?"

"Re-red tide?" Wilson gulped.

"Yup."

"Don't worry, son. You'll get your fix yet." the captain smirked. "Were opening in secret in two days. We can let you on for free if you and your little friends attend to the ship until we start boarding. Then you'll be the first ones on; and it's first come, first serve."

"I'll do it. So will my friends."

"And your little lady friends," he pointed a grubby finger at Cameron and Cuddy. "Can work with _my_ ladies."

Cam and Cuddy looked at each other, then glared at the man, arms folded across their chests. "Excuse me? We'll be doing no such thing."

"Fine!" he snapped. "But you _will_ be doing work!"

The women rolled their eyes. As long as their tops stayed low-cut, they could do anything they wanted here.

But Wilson was worried about different things. What if House didn't know about red tide?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

House stood on a slick yet flat rock. Waves arose on either side of him, and a fish was speared to the base of his cane. Aw yeah, he was good!

But satisfaction was ebbing away from him like the tide on the shore. That catch had been easy. _Too_ easy. He studied the fish's body.

It was long and thin, with a split tail, and it was silver on the sides while very dark on top. From these observations House could deduct that this was a very fast fish that mainly stayed on the surface.

So why had he caught it so easily?

Well, he wasn't about to eat it now….

Or could he?

Maybe it was already injured, maybe it was a baby? Maybe it was just really old?

He risked the chance and tore off a long strip of raw meat. He knew he should have at least cooked it, but he didn't have a fire, had no idea how to make one, and could worry about that after he somehow managed to make a shelter.

He popped the strip into his mouth. Looks like fish, smells like fish, doesn't taste like fish! He spit it out, wiping his tongue.

He scraped the fish off his cane on the rocks, washing it along the way, stumbling as he made his way across the precarious winding path, until making it back to land, sweet beautiful land!

There was something wrong with this water…. He thought as he plopped himself down on the beach.

The exhaustion was taking over his body, the sound of crashing waves lulling him, rocking his mind gently…the hiss of the water quickly receding, a hoarse bird cry, blackness tinting his vision…and he was asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this was such a sortie, and that it took such a long time, but I had writers block, school, extracurriculars, another fanfic, plus about 5 unposted fanfics I'm working on…Anyways, what I'm trying to say here is that I am profusely (teehee! _profusely_, how old am I again?) sorry for the wait, but stick with me, I'll always be there for you!

To spur on my writing, why don't you give me a little review? PLEASE! I REVIEW EVERYTHING I READ! Unless it doesn't let me, then I can't and it's happened several times before.

Thanks for sticking with me, and special thanks to **POB** and **meck** for your support and side conversations.

ILGH


	3. Day 2: A Turn For the Worse

Hi You!

My update is much faster than before, est cela non?

Enjoy!

Oh, and the first bit in italics is a dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Early Hours of Day 2**

**A Turn For the Worse**

**----------------------------**

The water tingled over his body, and he enjoyed the pleasant feeling it gave his skin. The water was rising, but not enough to be worried about.

Now it was. A bit went in his mouth; this was getting worse.

The water was rising, but he was stuck to the ground in a laying position, getting a last breath of air before the water went completely over his head.

He had to take a breath, he knew it was a bad choice, but what could he do? His body was telling him to. If you can't breathe your body tells you to take a breath.

His mouth opened wide and --

Water filled his lungs; he couldn't breathe! He sat up, choking. He vomited, ridding himself of the water, swallowed a bit, and looked around him.

He had been curled up on the shore sleeping. The tide was coming in; maybe he should have picked a spot closer to the trees.

Coughing a bit, he started to make his way farther back, when he realized he couldn't find something.

He stood up and wobbled a few seconds before scanning the beach. It wasn't there. With eyes of the eagle he fruitlessly searched. But then, he saw it. Sinking down with the tide, rolling away from him on the beach… His cane sank down deeper into the water -- never to be seen again.

---------------------------

The 'Crew' (mainly just the doctors, the usual workers just hung around to see Cam and Cuddy bend over) worked a long, long time. Maybe because the usual workers stopped working? And that they were doing everything themselves? Most likely.

They hauled boxes. _ALL FREAKING DAY!!!! _Very heavy boxes.

At the stroke of midnight, they collapsed tiredly on flour sacks.

"House had _better_ thank us…My god….Cuddy if _you_ ever make us do this I'm quitting." said Wilson.

The rest nodded fervently.

"Oi! What are you lot doing _lazing_ around?" asked their temporary 'boss'.

"We're _done_." said Cameron.

"No sweetcheeks," Cameron flinched at what he called her. "You are _not_ done. You and you're little friends have to pack up more boxes for you to haul _tomorrow. _Not to mention clean, and cook. _And_ pay my ladies; there's a price for just looking at them."

"I think _they s_hould pay _us_ for looking at them; your ladies are so ugly, it _hurts_." muttered Wilson.

"I'm not paying your skanks a single penny." added Cameron.

In accord they went on insulting; until finally the man relented. Damn it they were annoying!

Sighing, they stretched and got up. They still had to do their chores…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was happy. He had found a whole oyster bed and each and every one of them was devoid of maggots. He feasted on them, ignoring the burn in his nostrils, the inflammation of the lungs…

House contentedly stretched out. It wasn't until about a few hours later though, that it happened.

House lurched forward in pain, his medical knowledge told him that he was in gastrointestinal distress.

It hurt so much…the pain was blinding him…

He was dizzy, was the world supposed to spin? Yes, he told himself firmly, it is. Is my vision supposed to spin? No.

He staggered up, disorientation having a pleasant stay while House was in hell.

His head throbbed, as if someone had just hit him with a mallet.

He vomited --

What's going on --?

The room... Is spinning --

Room --?

What about beach --?

I want to go home --

Spinning, spinning, spinning --

Throbbing --

Mallets --

Homocide --

Gastro-someodd --

Pain --

Spinning --

And _pain_ --

And MALLETS --!

Feeling weak --

Focal weakness --

And then House dropped like a rag doll to the ground; his body pulsing in a seizure.

---------------------------------------------------

GASP! What will happen to House? Well, the more reviews I get the sooner you'll find out what happens.

I really liked my whole disorientation scene, and in House's vision everything was flying by SPINNING, I used that a lot…I hope you like it!

Yeah, House is getting all sorts of crap these days…

Please review!

Or else…

ILGH

P.s. - Sorry this was so short.

P.p.s. - I got a puppy! It's an 8 week old Boston Terrier! Whoo!

P.p.p.s. - That puppy info was completely irrelevant.

P.p.p.p.s. - Are my P.S.'s getting annoying?

P.p.p.p.p.s. - Cause' if they are, I'll stop now.

P.p.p.p.p.p.s.- Only if you give me a review.

P.p.p.p.p.p.p.s. - tee-hee!


	4. Day 2: The Unveiling of a Tragedy

Hi You! I'm very nervous about this chapter and am convinced you guys are going to hate me, but...

Umm…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know you'll probably be very upset with me for torturing House so much, but this is a rare symptom of ASP (I'm not telling you what it stands for, and if you know, Shhh!) and since House specializes in the rare, why not give him the rare symptom? And don't even _dream_ of looking up what he has online. I already tried searching ASP, it doesn't work. So don't even try. (pssst! It stands for adorable sexy pandas! ;) )

WARNING: CHAPTER RATED M! If you can't read a torture scene…then don't read Cam's view. Just skip to the A/N and you'll get a completely gore-free version in about 3 sentences.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

I'm very nervous about this chapter, and I still harbor the fear that after you read it you'll hate me….but, as I will repeat many times, it is essential to the storyline.

Disclaimer: Not mine; just borrowing.

---------------------------------------------------

Later Hours of Day 2

The Unveiling of Ongoing Tragedies

-----------------------------------------------

Last Chapter Ending - _And then House dropped like a rag doll to the ground; his body pulsing in a seizure._

House woke up…Strangely enough…on a beach? He never went to beaches, he couldn't swim! House sat Indian style with a furrowed brow and a puzzled expression on his countenance.

Aren't I supposed to be coming in for work today?

Aren't I supposed to _be_ at work?

House had no idea why he was in the same clothes he was planning to wear to work yesterday, why he didn't have his cane, and why (judging by the suns position) it was late afternoon and he was on an _island!_

He desperately racked his brain for an explanation.

But he couldn't find one, and the thing is, he couldn't remember. He had amnesia.

-------------------------------------(A/N: dun, dun, dun! Now here's the M part, skip to the A/N at the bottom if you don't want to read it.)-------

Cameron had gone off in search of a restroom. She hesitantly pushed opened doors until she found one marked **Damsels in Distress**. She figured it had something to do with having to go _really_ badly. Suddenly she thought of the commercial: _Gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now!_

She swung open the door and noted that it had a huge padlock on the inside, as if it was locked often. Then she turned around and stopped in her tracks.

Chains, knives, weapons of torture, clamps…Cameron looked away, and her eyes immediately fell on to something extremely unpleasant…Blood. All over the large bed in the middle of the room, all over the floor…

Urgh, she was going to be sick…

Suddenly she heard voices from outside…

_"I heard only the most special girls get to sleep with you, Boss; cause' after that they get to leave the boat and go back to civilization again. Am I special, Boss?"_

_"Of course you are Hunny, and you are going to get _extra_ special treatment…"_

Cameron could hear giggling, and the voices are growing louder…_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Cameron thought hurriedly. She ran into a door that was ajar, and shut it quietly. Then she realized that this might be a tip-off that someone was hiding, so she opened it the way it was before

"And what are you going to do to me, Boss?"

"A little of this, a little of that…"

The door swung open, and Cameron heard chains being moved and a lock snapping shut. _Oh god._

Boss threw the girl down on the bed and began to have his way with her in the roughest, hardest, disgusting way ever imaginable. The girl was starting to think that maybe screwing the boss wasn't such a special treat after all, but if it would get her back to her home and family…

Cameron closed her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. How was she ever going to get out of this one? She peeked around the edge and saw their naked forms. The man was chaining the girl up to the shackles, hands and feet.

He took out a knife and began carving into her skin….The girl screamed.

Cameron blanched, this was about the sickest thing in the world. But she couldn't move, fear had paralyzed her body, and she couldn't avert her eyes, her mouth forming a sort of silent scream and the tears rolling down faster.

The sadist continued to sexually torture the poor girl for more than an hour. Until finally she died, right there on the bed.

Cameron adjusted her form, and suddenly she smelled something really gross. She dismissed it as the dead girl.

She thought it would all be over; he would leave and she would sneak out. Oh how wrong she was.

The man began screwing the corpse, so much that her body actually _ripped_.

Cameron shifted a little bit more and as quietly as possible went to lift her hands to put them over her ears so that she wouldn't have to listen to the grunts of the disgusting man outside the funny-smelling closet. Bad move; she really shouldn't have moved. Her arm bumped something heavy, and it fell on top of her with a loud _thump._Suddenly Cameron realized what the funny-smell was….A _corpse_ of _another_ dead girl was now lying spread-eagled across her hunched form.

Cameron let out a soft scream; and immediately regretted it.

The grunts could no longer be heard; the naked sadist was getting up, she could smell his sweat, and see the shadow of his arm as he reached for the doorknob….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh. My. God. That was the most hardest, most _sinister_ chapter or _thing_ I've ever written in my life. I am nearly in tears.But it's essential to the storyline and creates a lot of drama. I promise you this is the only chapter with this much…--shudders-- well, you know…

So, I left a pretty big cliffy. House has amnesia and Cam is stuck in a closet with a _dead girls corpse_ on her, and she can't do anything about it because the Sadist will definitely know something's up. So his hand's reaching for the door knob…Anyways, I'm sorry for making such a terrible chapter, but as I said before…It is crucial to the storyline.

Please review so I know you don't hate me!

I'm very scared of what your reactions are going to be for this chapter…Hopefully you can understand….


	5. Day 3: A Night of Mourning

Hi You!

Yay! I updated! Squee! Hey, I know a lot of people were confused by the last chapter, so if you didn't get the rough idea of what's going on then you get the final copy of what's going on. And...I also know that a lot of you were grossed out by the last chapter...don't worry, everything is rated T again. So no more nasty!!!!

Disclaimer: Mmm...I like Mountain Dew...Oh! Right it's a disclaimer...Okay...I DO NOT own House...damn...

---------------------

**Chapter 5**

**Day 3: A Night of the Mourning in the Night of the Morning**

**-------------------------**

Last Chapter ending:

_The grunts could no longer be heard; the naked sadist was getting up, she could smell his sweat, and see the shadow of his arm as he reached for the doorknob…._

His hand stopped, and he muttered to himself "Damn dead girls, can't stay in one place.…" He began to put his clothes back on, and clean the blood off his body. "Now…my next targets…I want those fiiiine new girls, Cudd and Cam, are their names? Oh well…And the men with them…well. I've killed people before."

Cameron let out an inaudible gasp. He was going to try to kill all of them! But listened as the man continued.

"I'll get them about two days after we start moving."

She thought he was done, but with a great grunt he lifted up the girl he had just killed, and opened up the closet.

Cameron stiffened, and held her breath. She tried to curl up…but she was _kinda _stuck at the moment. She held her breath, what was he going to do?

Boss threw the girl into the closet and slammed the door.

THUMP!

Cameron started silently crying again; I mean, who wouldn't?

But the man walked out as if nothing was wrong.

She waited with baited breath for about 10 minutes. When she was absolutely sure the coast was clear she heaved the dead bodies off of her and got the hell out of there!

When she went back she found that the others had finished work, and were on a break.

"Cameron!!!!" said Chase REALLY loudly, "Where were --?"

"Shhh!" she hissed. "I'll tell you later."

"Cam, have you been crying?" asked Wilson almost inaudibly.

"No." she said; they might have believed her if she hadn't had to choke back a sob.

"You smell funny." Chase stated bluntly.

She glared daggers at him. "Well maybe if you had a corpse lying on top of you for most of the past hour then you would smell funny too!" she spat so quietly that the others had to lean in to hear her.

Wilson steered Cam to an empty room. The rest followed. "Okay, Cameron, you're going to tell us what happened.

So she began to tell them everything, about what she saw, what fell on top of her, what the guy said… "He's going to kill us all two days after we set sail."

"So…what does it all mean?" pondered Chase.

"What does it all mean? What does it all mean?!?! It _means_ that the captain of this ship kidnapped these girls, and they think that once they sleep with him they can go back to their families, but they DIE. Why do you think we're setting out early? Because obviously he can't stay in one place for to long! He collects the money his victims make, then kills them! And tortures them! We _have_ to get off this boat! Now! But the only problem is…see those people lurking around the outskirts??? I have a feeling that they're guards to make sure no one escapes." (A/N: There's your final copy!)

A long silence went on after Cameron finished. Finally, Cuddy spoke.

"Well, we have about ten hours before the ship sets sail; we'll have to outwit the guards. Anyone who can work for this guy when they _know_ what's going on…Well, they have to be idiots. And we're all doctors, we're smart."

"But if we stay…we could find House. And…and I don't want to lose him again." said Wilson quietly.

"Wilson…We _will_ save House." Cuddy and Cameron supported. Foreman nodded along.

"Yeah! He's probably doing just fine without us!" said Chase optimistically.

------------------------------------------

House was in hell. Where were Wilson, and Cuddy? And his underlings? Now when he needed help they weren't there! His illness was progressing….

He was still disoriented.

Still weak.

Still cramping.

Still vomiting.

He still couldn't remember anything from before.

And he had had his second se-

One minute after his _third_ seizure, House sat up.

"Argh!" He pounded the ground in frustration. It _hurt_… A few tears leaked down….

"Why me?" he whispered into the night.

He closed his eyes. He saw from the front glass of a car….it was flying through the air….it was smashing into the water…a man was screaming in the backseat…he sounded familiar…the driver was laughing….and then all was black…. His eyes opened again. Why had he just thought of that?

He didn't know. He didn't _want_ to. It seemed so _real_. And the vision terrified him.

And who was the man? He sounded so familiar….

He fell asleep. He couldn't be bothered to think about this at 1:00 o'clock in the morning. And even though he wouldn't remember his dream in the morning, as it is always hard to do, his dreams were plagued by the same thing over and over again: His unobtainable memory.

-----------------------------

Each and everyone of them was in mourning in the night of the morning.

The women on the boat mourned for their families.

The Boss mourned for a a stable home, instead of moving around every few days. Also for money.

Wilson mourned for his best friend and the situation he was currently in. As did Cuddy, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase.

And House mourned for the memory that he isn't aware is still inside of him. He mourned for his cane. He mourned for his current situation. He mourns for his friend, team, and boss.

Yes. Everyone was in mourning in the night of the morning.

----------------------------

And I mourn for reviews! I have seen a lack in them! So if you read this can you please, please, _please_ review? Also, i'm going to try to update again by this Friday. If I don't update by Friday you can smack me. And to Lizardz94, don't take that seriously, because you know I will smack you back. Oh, and did anyone catch the play on words for the chapter title? If you haven't, re-read the title and the last paragraph.

See? No cliffie! You can squee throughout the land!

Thanks!  
ILGH


	6. Day 3: Operation Escape

Hi You!

Disclaimer: Not mine, nor Indiana Jones.

This is an action packed chapter, hope you like it! I really did!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had themselves stationed at different points in the boat. They had tried to round up as many of the enslaved girls as possible to free them.

They had lookouts, fighters, and distracters. Wilson, Chase, Foreman, and a strong girl named Willow would be the fighters. Cuddy, and three girls named Linea, Bree, and Diamond would be distracters. Cameron, and girls named Tiffany, Andi, and Emmy would be lookouts.

Cameron had gotten along really well with Andi and Emmy. They were each 22, and had been kidnapped when they were 18. Cameron found out that they had been perfectly happy seniors in high school, happy, making excited plans for college. They were perfectly normal except for that little fact that they had been forced to have sex with men. At first they had refused, but then they were beaten, and did what they were told. And those were just TWO of the stories in the place.

Wilson scurried over to Cameron. "Phase one of the operation set in motion." Wilson whispered. He then passed it along to Cuddy.

Chase and Foreman had snuck up behind two of the ten guards and knocked them unconscious. They were spotting each other and Wilson and Willow were spotting each other. 6 went down no problem.

The other groups were informed that Phase Two was to be started. Cuddy and the other Distracters got ready. It was time to find the boss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House was feeling better. He wiggled his fingers, he wiggled his toes. He moved his arms, he moved his legs. He moved his head from side to side. Everything STILL HURT! But it was better than before. At least the world had stopped spinning.

House licked his parched lips. "I'm screwed." he muttered to himself, inspecting the laceration he had had before, and wondering where the others were right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead down to the floor. "Come on…buy the bait…."

One of the girls was talking to the boss, Diamond. She was the key to this dangerous operation. The boss seemed to walk away, and Wilson let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, the boss turned around and pulled out a pistol, aiming it at Wilson and missing.

Diamond had told, the hag!

He began firing shots at where he thought Wilson was. Wilson was crouched below a few boxes, he rummaged around for something he could use. Ha! He found a pistol and a half full bottle of wine. Yes!

Wilson pressed his back against the wall and held the pistol close. Once in high school he had been to a shooting range, and tried to draw up as much info as possible that he could remember about how to shoot and such.

He squinted his left eye and aimed for a box; he wanted to see if he had any aim. He pulled the trigger and hit almost dead on. Perfect.

The Boss turned around at the shot of the gun. "Got yourself a gun then? I'll get you first, then all your little friends!"

Wilson pressed off the wall and fired 2 more shots. Crap, he only had three left. He pressed his back against the wall again, feeling like he was living one of his childhood Indiana Jones fantasies.

-------------------------------------------------

The Distracters and the Lookouts had banded together and were moving in a big mass towards the life boats. There were two of them, and they could hold twelve each. All except four went inside one of them. Cuddy and Cameron were one of the four. The others were Andi and Emmy. They were guarding.

BAM! BAM! _BAM!_

They heard the shots fired and looked at each other horrified. _Oh Crap. _

------------------------------------------------

Chase, Foreman, and Willow had defeated all but two of the guards. They were advancing upon the two; all they knew was that Diamond and Wilson had gone to the boss, Diamond to distract, Wilson to make sure she did it.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

They looked at each other fearfully, and instantaneously all ran towards the source of the noise. One of the men, named Amilio, elbowed Chase. He responded with a strong right hook. Suddenly Amilio jumped on Chase and pinned his arms while wrapping his arm around Chase's neck; pulling it back and exposing it.

"Stop right now or he gets it." Amilio said. The other one, Stephen, ran up too and held a knife up to Chase's throat while Amilio held him.

Foreman and Willow turned around.

"Take me," Chase snarled. "Kill me right here, it'll save more lives."

"Chase, no!" yelled Foreman, rushing up, but was stopped when Stephen pressed the knife alarmingly hard against Chase's throat, and a bit of blood dripped down.

"Let go of him!" cried Willow.

Stephen gave the knife to Amilio and strode forward. He slapped her across the face. "Don't speak out, bitch! You are employed to serve, not rebel!"

"I've had enough of your beatings!" she cried, and went to punch him, but he grabbed her hand, and started bending back her fingers. "Ah-AHHHHH!!!!" screamed, watching as the first finger broke.

Foreman ran up and tackled him to the ground. Stephen was too surprised to do anything, and Foreman took the opportunity to punch the living daylights out of him. "You mess with them, you mess with me!"

Willow strode up to Amilio. "Let him go."

"What are you going to do, whore? Flash me?"

"Sure." she said dryly, and threw off her top, revealing her breasts to Amilio.

Amilio was so surprised that he loosened his grip, and Chase elbowed him in the stomach and performed a double-leg takedown. Where he lifted him up and threw him with all his might onto the ground.

Both were effectively knocked unconscious.

Chase handed Willow her top, looking dutifully away. When she got it on, they set off, running.

"How's your hand?" they both asked conceredly.

"I can manage." she called back, still running.

"How's your neck?"

"I can manage." Chase smiled.

------------------------------------------------------

Cameron, Cuddy, Andi, and Emmy stood debating on whether to go to the noise source or not when they saw three figures running pell-mell towards the noise.

"Hey! We're coming with!" she shouted to them. They nodded back, and the girls told the others they would be leaving for a sec.

They ran with the boys, until they saw a cleared out section with The Boss standing in the middle.

He was talking. "I'll get you! You can't run!"

"But I can hide!" Wilson shouted back, pushing off from the walls again stand in the open, firing one shot. He pressed himself back.

"AHH!!! FUCK!!!! MY FOOT!" The Boss shouted, hopping up and down. "I'll get you for that!"

Wilson pressed himself up again, but it wouldn't work this time, The Boss was ready. As soon as Wilson had shown himself The Boss had shot, and struck Wilson in his left shoulder.

"AH!" they heard him yell.

"Hey! More victims!" The Boss shouted gleefully, turning in the opposite direction to face the pack of 7 that had shown up. Wilson took this as his chance.

He smashed the wine bottle, leaping forward and plunging the broken end into The Boss's back.

"Argh! I'LL KILL YOU JAMES WILSON!" he yelled, and pulled out a knife, tackling Wilson. He plunged his hand into his shoulder wound, making Wilson scream and writhe with pain.

He was on top of Wilson, pinning his body down. He plunged the knife down, but Wilson grabbed his hand and pushed it upward. But Wilson's arm strength was depleting, ebbing away from him as the blood flowed.

All the girls ran forward and grabbed The Boss's unruly hair and yanked backward, forcing the knife a little higher. The girls all fell on the ground, his wig in their hands.

The Boss writhed in pain, pieces of his skin had ripped off because of the permanent super-glue he had put on his wig to keep it on always. He clutched his bleeding scalp.

Chase, Foreman, Wilson, Cuddy, and Emmy all ran for it. But Andi and Cameron were trapped, The Boss had them by their hair.

"YOU BITCHES!" he screamed, at their whimpering forms. Both of them had witnessed the horrible things he had done.

"Maybe I should have you right here!" he yelled, and tore off Cameron's clothes, but she gave him a right hook she didn't know she had in her. He grabbed the knife and plunged it into her calf and dragged it, creating a deep laceration down her leg.

"AHHHH!!!!!!" she screamed in pain and rage, and grabbed a piece of loose wine bottle glass and plunged it into his eye.

"YOU BITCH! I CAN'T SEE! MY FUCKING EYE! MY FUCKING EYE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" he clutched his eye and rolled around on the ground, writhing in pain.

Andi helped Cameron up and they ran to the boats, Wilson and Cameron a bit slower. They hopped on the boats, and Foreman sliced the ropes making the boat plunge with a great splash into the water.

"Now lets go find House." said Wilson fiercely, and they all grabbed oars except for Wilson and Willow, since they couldn't do much arm pumping.

-----------------------------------------------

Diamond strode into the clearing, he boots clicking on the wood. She kicked The Boss. "Get up. You know I'm the brains here. And I'm tired of you taking all the credit." she whispered to him in a deadly calm voice. "You are a sorry excuse for a man, but luckily for you I'm going to explode this boat, so no evidence can be found, and your precious wife will never know what you do on your business trips." she smirked.

Diamond laughed evilly. "Did you really think you had anything going for you? You fool. You're an idiot. And now I'm going to steal your precious Jet Ski, I'm going to take your gun, and I'm going to take your money, and leave." she said loudly, as if boasting.

She snatched up his gun, collected his money, and put the Jet Ski in the water. "Bye, bye, sleep tight you fucker, this is for everything you did to me you son of a bitch."

Diamond hopped on the Jet Ski and took one shot at a barrel of gun powder and hit dead on, riding away as the fierce heat of the explosion hit her back and a mushroom cap of smoke and flames rose towards the sky.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! I had sudden inspiration and would like to know my efforts are being appreciated! Thanks!

ILGH


	7. Day 3: A Rescue and Confusion

Hi You!

Hey! Thanks for sticking with me! Just read, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue me. PLEASE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House grabbed a stick and wrote S.O.S. in the sand. He made it so huge and deep it took him two hours. Not to mention he was still in pain, especially since it was hard to limp around in the sand.

He sat down, and contemplated things. In a cruel twist of fate, he had been extremely lucky. He could feel thoughts of confusion creeping in, and quickly shook his head so that he could avoid the disorientation, but no such luck, his symptoms were coming back.

He had two sides of him right now, he felt like two people. One of them was his ill side, completely disoriented and sick, trying to take over his whole body.

The other was his sane side, trying to take over but continually dominated by his ill side. He just sat on the ground and tried to ride it all out, hands clenching in the pain, fighting to stay sitting while the earth spun.

He looked towards the ocean, the only thing that was staying still, and tried to focus his thoughts. If he could concentrate on just one thing…maybe he could ride it all out. But no, now there was something wrong with the ocean too. He could see a white spot on the horizon, growing larger and larger, and finally he realized what it was: a boat.

He tried to stand up but he couldn't make it, so just took to waving his arms from his sitting position. He tried again, and this time summoned up enough balance to stay up, but had stopped waving his arms; he was already unsteady from before.

The boat pulled closer, and a bunch of people hopped out, a bunch of people he didn't know. They all surrounded him, pulling him towards the boat.

"No…no, stop! Who are you? No….no…I'm waiting for my friends…" he muttered, and tried to put up a fight, but he was too weak.

He was dragged onto the boat, and he kept his head down, still trying to push anyone away. "Stop! Who are you?"

Finally he looked up and saw Foreman standing there. His face broke into a smile. "Good to see you E-dog. Where are we though? Did they take you too?"

"House, We just rescued you, Wilson, Cuddy, Cameron, Chase, and a bunch of others. Here, have it." he handed House a bottle of fresh water, who eagerly drank it.

"Rescued me?" House asked, a little bit confused.

"Uh, yeah House. Don't you remember getting in the car crash -"

"Wait, what?"

"Or how a bunch of dolphins dragged you away -"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well obviously I'm talking about your accident."

"What accident?"

"Y-You mean you don't remember?"

"What are you talking about? I wasn't in a car crash!"

"Can you tell me your name?" Foreman asked, alarmed.

House stood up, yelling. "What is with these questions?"

"House…" said Foreman cautiously, grabbing his arm, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Gregory House! Are you happy? Now let go of me!" but he couldn't wrench his arm away from Foreman when he was so weak.

Cuddy jumped up. "House where do you work?"

"The PPTH!"

"Where were you three days ago?"

House cast around desperately for an answer. "I-I don't remember!"

He was becoming panicked, the world started spinning again, and House started hyperventilating, wanting to be let free, complete confusion overwhelming him.

"He's got amnesia and disorientation!" yelled Foreman to the injured doctors.

The others exchanged horrified glances: how would they convict who had done this to him?

"LET'S GO! WE NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!!!!!!" Wilson yelled, frantic.

If they didn't get there in time…..Wilson shuddered at the thought. Not only would House probably die, but the rest of them would too.

He thought of the chaos around him; Cameron already unconscious, Chase with bandages all over his neck, himself with a bullet in his shoulder, and House with some mysterious disease and amnesia.

Whoever did this would pay.

They just needed House to remember first.

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahahahhahahha! I am **_EVIL!_** If you haven't yet, put me on author alert so you'll know when the last book in my house trilogy will be posted. I'll let you know what it'll be called.

****

So. Curious as what the next installment will hold? Tough. No, just kidding, here it is:

Diamond _will_ be back.

Everyone will get treatment.

A new case.

Vogler guilt.

More on House's memory loss.

Don't want to give too much away! (:

I'll start writing after I get **15 reviews.**

Thanks!

ILGH


End file.
